


Shift

by Be_Ve86



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: Bloodlines
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had an idea and ran with it, Random & Short, Shapeshifting, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Ve86/pseuds/Be_Ve86
Summary: When her cousin Alexander goes missing, Aurelian Lassiter may be the family's only hope to find him. But when she runs into Hunters on her search, can she hide what she is from them to continue her quest?I had an idea after watching S9: E20 - Bloodlines. I just ran with it, and this was what became of it.Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester Boys, unfortunately. I do own Aurelian and her story.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with Kudos and comments.

    Aurelian stared at herself in the mirror, frowning. “What do you think about black hair?”

 

    Her brother, Knox, looked up from his newspaper, tilting his head as he checked his sister’s reflection. “What does it matter? Father will never let you go out there.”

 

    Aurie smirked at him, “Leave that to me. So, black?”

 

    He shrugged, “Black, red, blonde, purple, or green. It’s not like it’s difficult to change back.”

 

    She huffed and waved his words off. She shook out her brown hair, concentrating and watching as it slowly shifted to black. She ran her fingers through it, before huffing. 

 

    “Not black. Washes me out.”

 

    She ran her fingers through her hair, focusing on the color and changing it to a deep crimson.”I guess red will have to do. Daddy will be happier. He hates it when I try to stand out.”

 

    Knox snorted, “Yeah, because that dark shade of red looks natural.”

 

    She turned and pinned a glare on her brother, who chuckled and went back to his newspaper. Huffing, she turned back to the full-length mirror, straightening her navy blouse and smoothing her black pencil skirt. She stared into her blue eyes, debating with herself on changing their color.

 

    “Aurelian. Stop fussing with your appearance and get in here.”

 

    Aurie sighed, straightening her back before walking into her father’s office. Her father, Nathaniel Lassiter, sat behind his desk, typing on his computer. Nathaniel’s well maintained, short hair was black as night and his bright blue eyes scanned the computer monitor. She sat in one of the armchairs, crossing her ankles as she waited for her father to finish. 

 

    Minutes later, Nathaniel looked up at his daughter, leaning back in his chair. “So. You think you should be allowed to travel to Texas, young lady?”

 

    She nodded, folding her hands in her lap. “Yes, sir. I believe I can help our family to straighten up the mess made by Uncle’s rogue son. As you know, they need someone to find Alexander and who better to do that than the cousin he spent the most time with growing up.”

 

    Her father regarded her for a minute, his long fingers rubbing his chin. “I cannot argue that you know him the best, but I do not wish to put my oldest daughter at risk. You are very important to this family.” She beamed with pride before her father continued, “Your marriage will secure a very advantageous position for us.”

 

    She tried to hide her disappointment. “Yes, Father. However, Uncle has been searching for Xander for five months to no avail. I can guarantee I can find him within one month, probably less. As you know, we are in dire need of finding him before he reveals us to the humans.”

 

    Nathaniel nodded. “Indeed, we do. But what will you do when you find him?”

 

    She quirked an eyebrow, “I will do whatever is needed, sir. I hope to convince him to come back home, but if that is an impossibility, I will not falter from putting him down.”

 

    She waited, her father appearing to be deep in thought. She suppressed the urge to fidget, knowing her father would see this as a weakness. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on her father’s. 

 

    Finally, her father nodded, and opened a drawer in his desk. “Fine, Aurelian. You will go to Texas and search for your missing cousin. I will give you enough money to eat your fill and keep you supplied, but you will not waste time on this hunt. My brother has waited long enough to find his boy and you will not dawdle in your pursuit. Once you find him, you will return him to your uncle or put him down. There is no in-between. I will find a suitable hotel for you to stay in and supply you with the weapons you will need.”

 

    She nodded, hiding her excitement. “Yes, Father. I will not disappoint you.”

 

    She moved to get up, and her father cleared his throat. “You will check in with your uncle when you get there, and I will make sure a protective detail is assigned to you while you search.”

 

    Aurie sighed, “Father if I search for Xan with a detail, he will never trust me enough to let me close.”

 

    “You will not dissuade me from this, my child. I will send your brothers Knox and Calvin with you. They should be able to make sure you are safe and don’t get into any trouble.”

 

    She stared at her folded hands, “Yes, sir. I will do my best to restore Alexander to his family.”

 

...

 

    Knox and Calvin carried her bags into the large suite, Aurelian holding the door for them. “This is ridiculous! Why does Father think I need such a huge room? I won’t be here enough to enjoy it!”

 

    Knox put her bag down and shook his long brown hair out of his eyes. “Because you are the princess of the family, Aurie. You should have known he would put you up in the best room.”

 

    Calvin snorted. “Meanwhile, I have to share a two bedroom villa with this asshat. Be grateful Father loves you enough not to make you bunk with us. You won’t have to listen to Knox snoring.”

 

    Knox glared at their brother. “Yeah, because you’re such a ray of sunshine. I won’t be surprised if I die from the noxious gas emanating from your asshole.”

 

    Calvin tossed her bag on a chair before lunging for Knox. Aurie shut the door and stood back as Knox and Calvin wrestled. Knox had Calvin in a headlock within seconds, and she walked around them to pick up her bags and take them to the bedroom. When she came back, Cavin had gained the upper hand and had Knox pinned to the ground.

 

    She threw up her hands, “Both of you, OUT! I am not dealing with your shit when I need to focus on finding Xan. Get lost.”

 

    Calvin and Knox stared at her from the floor, eyes filled with fear, as Knox whispered, “Father would kill us if he found out you were searching alone.”

 

    Aurelian crossed her arms over her chest. “And who’s going to tell him? I have no qualms lying to him, do you?”

 

    The two men shared a look before standing up. Calvin pulled his older brother to a corner and they whispered back and forth. She sat on the loveseat in her sitting room, waiting for their answer. Knox’s ice blue eyes flitted between Aurie and Calvin, Calvin’s dark grey ones focused on Knox while he spoke. Calvin pulled Knox’s attention back to him and rubbed his hand over his shaved head.

 

    Bored with waiting, Aurie cleared her throat. “Well, brothers?”

 

    Knox groaned, and they turned toward her. “Fine! But if we get caught, it’s your head. If you need help, you have to call us. You may be the oldest, but we’re the men in the family.”

 

    She snorted. “I’ll call if I need help, but don’t think that because you have penises, you are any better than me. I have beaten both of you to a pulp on countless occasions.”

 

    Her brothers scoffed but didn’t argue as they turned and left the room. Aurelian got up and walked to her suite’s bedroom, opening her second bag and pulling out the papers her father had given her. She poured over the documents, grabbing a pad of paper and pen to write down Xan’s last known locations. 

 

...

  
  


    It took Aurie two hours to decide where to start her search. Unfortunately, Alexander was harder to find than she thought he would be. She had searched for two weeks before she caught a break. 

 

    She was sitting in a dingy bar in Forney, Texas when two men walked in. She watched as one with dark blonde hair came to the bartop. The other man, a brunette with long hair, sat at a table close by and pulled out a laptop. When the blonde returned to the table, he set down two drinks and stretched, his flannel shirt and dark tee lifted and she saw a gun tucked into the waistband of his pants. 

 

    Aurie shifted worriedly in her chair, looking down at her drink.  _ It’s not unusual for people to carry weapons in Texas. They may be gun enthusiasts instead of Hunters. But why bring a laptop to a bar? _

 

    She watched them from the corner of her eye, trying to remain inconspicuous on her barstool. If they were Hunters, she did NOT want to draw attention to herself. The last thing she needed was Hunters on the search for some monster find her instead. 

 

    While many would call her a monster, Aurelian didn’t feel like one. Sure, she could shift her body to anyone she wanted, and if that person were living, she could read their thoughts and gain their memories. But her family had rules against stealing identities, not that Hunters would care. Hunters were more of a “Shoot first and ask questions later” sort of people and Aurie did not want any bullet holes.

 

    Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she checked it. It was her father asking about her hunt. She sent him a quick message back, giving him a brief rundown of what was happening, leaving out the Hunters at the table diagonal from her. He messaged back, reminding her of her time limit and she had to suppress a groan.

 

    Words from the two men’s table floated to her across the short distance. “Did you find anything, Sam?”

 

    She peeked at the men, seeing the brunette shaking his shaggy head. “Nothing so far. The shifter seems to have gone into hiding after it took Mr. Andrews identity.”

 

    She took a sip of her drink and nodded to the bartender for a refill as the men continued to talk. “Well, he couldn’t have gone far. It’s not like he got a lot of money from Andrews.”

 

    Aurie closed her eyes, a deep sadness settling beneath her skin.  _ If they are talking about Xan, there is no saving him. Father and Uncle have rules against stealing identities and have put down others for breaking them. Please let it not be Xan. _

 

    The shaggy-haired man, Sam, commented back. “No, it didn’t. I’m sure there will be another abduction soon if this is money related.”

 

    “But you’re not sure it is?”

 

    She heard one of them clear their throats, “No, Dean. I’m not. If it were after money, why take Andrews? He had nothing but a trailer and a beat up truck. Why take him?”

 

    Aurelian thanked the bartender when he brought her drink, leaning on the bar top as he smiled at her. “You here by yourself, miss?”

 

    She smiled at him. “At the bar, yes. In town, no. My brothers are staying with me, but you can only take so much of your siblings before you need a break.”

 

    The bartender chuckled, “I know that’s true. Got three sisters and two brothers. Don’t think I could stay with them for more than a day without wanting to pull my hair out.”

 

    She giggled as the bartender went to refill another patron’s drink, turning her attention back to the two men at the table. “What if he is running from something, Dean? That could explain the seemingly random victims.”

 

    Dean’s gravelly voice replied, “Maybe, but what would a shapeshifter be running from?”

 

    Aurie downed her drink and stood, feeling eyes on her as she left.  _ He could be running from his family. He could be running from responsibility. _

 

…

 

    Aurelian crept through the darkened corridor. The motel was a smelly, dirty pit and she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. She had caught sight of Xander at a bar down the road and followed him to this hell hole. After three weeks of searching, she had finally located her cousin and she wasn’t going to let him out of her sight.

 

    She watched her cousin slip into a room down the hall, and she followed, walking up to the door and listening. She could hear his footsteps echo through the door before she heard the groan of bedsprings. She waited a few seconds before knocking.

 

    She heard her cousin curse before he got up and answered the door, his chocolate eyes widening when he saw her. “Aurie? What are you doing here?!”

 

    Aurie pushed past her cousin and into the room. “You know why I’m here, Xan. You have been missing for six months. Where have you been?”

 

    Xan shut the door before reaching back to tug on his blue ponytail. “Here and there. Aurie, please don’t take me back! I don’t want to start procreating. I don’t want kids at all!”

 

    She crossed her arms over her chest. “Cousin, you don’t have a choice. You are your father’s eldest son. It is your job to continue the family name. At least you don’t have to marry some man you have only seen twice.”

 

    He stared at his toes, mumbling, “I’d rather marry a man.”

 

    Aurie sighed, “I know.”

 

    His head snapped up in shock, “You know?”

 

    She snorted. “Of course, I do. You hit on three of my boyfriends, one of which took you up on the offer. Thanks, by the way. Saved me a lot of heartache.”

 

    Xan smirked for a second, his face falling again. “So don’t take me back!”

 

    She groaned, propping her hip on the desk’s top. “I don’t have a choice. I have to bring you back, dead or alive.” He cursed and scratched at his blue colored beard. “Have you told your father you are gay?”

 

    He shook his head, “He wouldn’t understand or care. As you said, I’m the eldest.”

 

    “Uncle never seemed the type to stick to traditions, other than the identity theft rules.” He pinned him with her best glare. “Speaking of which, I heard word of a shifter stealing identities. Please tell me that wasn’t you, Cousin.”

 

    He grumbled, “Hell no! I may be a runner, but I don’t have a death wish. I killed that asshole two days ago and buried him in the middle of nowhere.”

 

    “Good. Then go back to your father and explain that you are about as straight as a freaking slinky and wish to step down as heir.”

 

    Xan sat on his bed, shoulders slumped. “Do you think that will work? I only have one other brother, and he’s only twelve.”

 

    Aurie shrugged, “Gives Uncle plenty of time to train him to be the heir. Let’s take you home. You can get some sleep and tell Uncle everything in the morning.”

 

...

 

    She returned her cousin to his family in Dallas two hours later. Her uncle thanked her before trying to question his eldest son. It had taken Aurelian almost an hour to convince him to let his son rest first. Her aunt had sent her back to her hotel with a tote bag full of sweets and snacks.

 

    Aurie sat in her sitting room, nibbling at the homemade cookies and watching tv for a little while before deciding she wanted to celebrate in a better way. She changed into a clean pair of high waisted skinny jeans and her favorite black crop top. She ran her hands through her hair, getting the worst of the knots out before tugging on her black canvas jacket and black ankle boots. She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and put it in her back pocket before heading out of her room.

 

    She got into her rental car and drove to the closest bar. The place was small with few tables, but a bartop ran one wall, and a pool table and dart board were set up on the other side. She grabbed a stool at the bar, ordering her usual Four Horsemen shots before asking for darts and going to play a round by herself. 

 

    She was on her third shot when a gravelly voice cut through her concentration. “You want an opponent?”

 

    Aurie jumped, throwing her dart and groaning when it stuck in the wall. “Depends, are you going to make me do that again?”

 

    A deep laugh answered, and she went to collect her darts, turning and seeing the dark blonde man from Forney. “Little jumpy, Sweetheart?”

 

    She walked back to the toe line, brushing past the man. “You try having a strange man pop up behind you when you are trying to concentrate.”

 

    She couldn’t help smiling when he chuckled, “Sorry about that, but do you want someone to play a game with?”

 

    She turned and shrugged. “Think you can give me a run for my money? Don’t feel like playing against someone who is just trying to flirt and won’t try to win.”

 

    He took one of her darts, and she watched him step up to the toe line, his movements smooth as he lined up his shot and threw. She grinned when he hit the bullseye, and he walked over to the board, pulling the dart before coming back. She downed another shot, setting the empty glass on the table beside her. She checked him out through the corner of her eye.

 

    He was tall, muscular, and very handsome, his face covered in stubble as if he had forgotten to shave. “Okay, but no crying when I kick your ass.”

 

    She looked up to see him smirk at her. “Not a problem. Name’s Dean, by the way.”

 

    She took the dart from him and stepped up to the toe line, lining up her shot and throwing her first dart, a bullseye. “Mine’s Aurelian, but people call me Aurie.”

 

    She threw her next dart, hitting the outer ring of the bullseye. “Wait, what’s your full name?”

 

    Aurie sighed and said it slowly. “Aw-ree-lee- _ uhn _ . Just call me Aurie. Save yourself a headache.”

 

    He laughed, and she threw her last dart, hitting a triple twenty. “Aurelian, huh? Where did your parents find that name?”

 

    She snorted, grabbing the darts and handing them to him. “It was a Roman Emperor's name. My father named me. Mother calls me Aurie.”

 

    He threw his three darts, hitting the triple twenty twice and a triple sixteen. “Sounds like your dad had big plans for you.”

 

    He gave her the darts, and she shook her head. “Yeah, big plans of marrying me off to the highest bidder. So far I have thwarted those plans, but who knows when they will decide a shotgun marriage is the only option, except I’ll be the one at gunpoint. What about you? Your parents have big plans for you?”

 

    He cleared his throat after she threw. “Kinda. Dad brought my brother and me up to take on the family business, and we did.”

 

    “So no bucking tradition for you, huh?”

 

    He laughed as he took his turn. “Not really. So what are we betting on this game? Gotta know before I decide whether to kick your ass brutally or not.”

 

    She leaned against the wall, arms crossed under her breasts. “I don’t know, Dean. I’m only ten points apart from you. What do you want to wager?”

 

    He smirked, twirling a dart between his fingers. “If I win, I get a kiss.”

 

    She chuckled and replied. “If I win, you come back to my hotel room with me.” He threw his dart as she spoke, the dart going wide and hitting the wall, making her laugh. “Was that on purpose or did I fluster you?”

 

    He laughed, “Not on purpose, but I’m not upset that I did it. What if I win? Will you still let me go with you?”

 

    She walked over and pulled his darts, walking over to him and placing a hand on the center of his chest. “Maybe. You’ll have to take your chance. But you better not let me win on purpose. I hate it when men let me win.”

 

    He chuckled, “Can I change my wager?”

 

    She laughed, “To what?”

 

    “If I win, you come back to my room.”

 

    “If you win, you get to make the decisions.”

 

    She pulled away when he tried to touch her, walking over to the toe line as he grumbled under his breath. They continued their game, Dean buying them a round of shots as she caught up to his score. They talked and joked, Aurie teasing him when she was only one hundred points from winning.

 

    Dean grinned, throwing his three darts and winning the game. “So, Aurie, you ready to head back to my room?”

 

…

 

    Aurelian leaned against the wall, wondering if she was making a mistake. Dean pulled a card key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his room, holding the door open for her. She gave him a small smile and walked in, taking in the small motel room. The room was basic with two queen beds and a small desk in the corner. She saw two bags in the room, one on one of the bed, the other tossed on the floor.

 

    She leaned against the desk as he came in, taking his jacket off. “You staying with someone?”

 

    He tossed his jacket on the dresser. “Yeah, my little brother is with me, but he had to run a couple of errands.”

 

    She laughed, kicking her boots off. “Is run a couple of errands code for you told him to make himself scarce?”

 

    He chuckled, his green eyes bright. “Yes and no. He would’ve been out anyway, but I wanted to make sure.”

 

    She tilted her head as he walked over, his hands settling on either side of her on the desk. “Smart thinking. Wouldn’t want Little Brother interrupting.”

 

    Dean leaned down, his face inches from hers as he replied, “No, that wouldn’t be good at all.”

 

    Aurie licked her lips, staring at his full lips as she tilted her face up a little. He smirked as his large hand slid up her thigh. Dean brushed his lips over hers, and she leaned up, pressing their mouths together. He chuckled through his nose before gripping her hip and moving his lips with hers. 

 

    Dean’s hand slid around to press against her bare back as he stood, pulling her up and against him. His tongue swiped her bottom lip, and she parted her lips. His tongue swept into her mouth to twist with hers as she ran her hands up his abs to his chest. 

 

    They broke apart, both panting, and Dean trailed his fingers up her arms before he pushed her jacket off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He brushed her hair off her shoulder, his lips coming down to kiss up her neck as she tilted her head to the side. His hands came down to grip her waist, thumbs tracing crescents against the skin bared by her crop top. 

 

    Aurie slid her hands up to his shoulders, fingers catching his flannel shirt and pushing it to the side. Dean dropped his hands, letting her slip the shirt down his arms to fall to the floor. She traced the hem of his tee in her fingers, her hands sliding under to touch his bare skin. He nipped the skin over her pulse, making her gasp before he pulled away. 

 

    He yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before pulling her close again, mouth descending on hers in a demanding kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together, and he turned them around, walking Aurie backward to his bed. Dean stopped when her legs hit the edge, and his hands trailed up her sides and under her shirt, thumbs tracing the band of her bralette. 

 

    Aurie planted her hands on his chest, pushing him back before pulling her top off and throwing it on top of her jacket. Dean grinned at her, and he pulled her bralette off, tossing it on her pile of clothes. She grabbed the sides of his neck, pulling him down into another kiss as his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, making them harden and causing her to gasp into the kiss. 

 

    Dean took a step back, his hand sliding down to her hips before he pushed her back and she fell onto the bed with a small bounce. Aurelian giggled and scooted back, her head falling back on his pillow. She trailed her fingers between her breasts, stopping at the waistband of her jeans before she quickly undid them and pushed them off. She tossed them to the side, smiling at him as he licked his lips. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and kicking off his boots and jeans.

 

    He crawled onto the bed and up her body, scattering kisses across her stomach and chest. Aurie grabbed Dean’s face, pulling him up into an embrace as he propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand sliding up her side to her breast. His thumb circled her nipple, and he broke away, kissing down her jaw and neck. Aurie ran her fingers down his spine as Dean crawled down her body. He scattered kisses on her collarbone and chest before his tongue flicked her nipple, his thumb and fore finger lightly pinching the other.

 

    Aurie gasped, a small moan escaping her lips. She arched her back, fingers coming up to comb through his hair as his lips pulled her nipple into his mouth. His teeth grazed her nipple before he started kissing across her chest and his tongue lashed her other nipple. His hand trailed down her stomach to cup her lace covered sex before his fingers pressed against her. Aurie gasped and reached between them, her hand sliding down his abs and under his boxer briefs. She wrapped her hand around his thick cock and his hips jerked.

 

    Dean grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away and pinning it to the bed. Aurie giggled and he looked up at her, grinning, before he started kissing and nipping his way down her stomach. His fingers hooked the sides of her panties and he sat back, pulling them down her legs. She pulled her legs out of them and he tossed them aside, his hands kneading up her thighs. His eyes were dark as he stared at her, watching his thumb glide over her wet folds. His thumb dipped between, trailing a path from her entrance to her clit. 

 

    Aurelian sucked in her bottom lip, and he leaned down, settling between her thighs. His thumb pulled away, his finger taking its place as it circled her clit, his thumb spreading her open. Dean kissed up her thigh before his finger moved and he licked a long stripe up her sex. Aurie moaned, her hands flying to his shoulders as she arched against the bed. 

 

    His arms wrapped around her thighs, hands holding her legs open. His tongue flicked her clit, and she gasped. He hummed as he pulled her clit into his mouth, the vibration making her mewl. His hand unwrapped from her thigh, his finger coming down to tease her entrance as he licked and sucked her clit. 

 

    Aurie whimpered, gasping as his finger slowly slid into her. She lightly raked her nails through his hair as his finger pumped into her and his mouth moved against her, her orgasm building. He slid in a second finger, crooking them to press against the sweet spot inside of her. She moaned as she clutched the sheets with one hand and he sucked her into his mouth, his tongue flicking against her. 

 

    Her legs shook with each flick, Dean’s other hand unwrapping from Aurelian’s thigh to coast up her stomach. His fingers teased her nipple as his teeth grazed her clit and she felt herself shatter, her back arching as she moaned loudly. He helped her ride out her high until she became too sensitive. 

 

    He pulled his fingers from her, smirking as he climbed up her body. Aurelian grasped the sides of his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss as his hips pressed against hers. He reached down to push off his underwear, pulling away to take them off before bearing down on her again.

 

    His hips rocked, his erection rubbing against her wet folds, and Aurie gasped. “Don’t I get to taste you?”

 

    He shook his head. “I won the game. I make the decisions. Those were the terms.”

 

    She went to speak, but Dean pulled his hips back, his tip pressing against her entrance and her words left her. He smirked, his hand reaching between them to grip his shaft, and she tried to speak again, but he pushed into her, her words cutting off into a squeak. His hips rocked, pushing further into her before pulling back. She wrapped her arms around him, fingers clutching his back.

 

    Dean’s hand pressed against her lower stomach, and he thrust into her fully, both of them letting out small moans. Aurie wrapped her legs around his hips as he pulled back and pushed into her again. He leaned down, his hands holding him up and his teeth nipping her shoulder before he pressed an open-mouthed kiss over the ache. She moved her hips with his as they found a quick rhythm. 

 

    Aurelian clutched his shoulders as he pressed into her harder, moaning as he bottomed out. He leaned back, thrusting harder as his hands grasped her waist and held her in place. She panted and softly moaned as his tip dragged over the perfect spot with each thrust, another orgasm quickly building inside her. 

 

    She grabbed his arms, nails digging into the muscles of his forearms as he quickened his pace. He pulled his arms away, hooking them under her knees and pulling them up as he leaned down again, opening her up further. Aurie moaned loudly, her legs shaking as she reached up, bracing her hands against the wall above them. Dean groaned as she clenched around him and he dropped his head, forehead pressing against hers. 

 

    She groaned. “I’m going to come if you keep this up.”

 

   He nodded, his breath coming out in pants as he leaned back and pushed harder into her. Aurie’s breath hiccuped, her body tightening around him again. Dean’s hands gripped her waist, her legs still draped over his arms, as he pulled her into his thrusts. She grabbed his wrists as she arched her back, an orgasm ripping through her body. He grunted and kept thrusting into her until his hips stuttered, a guttural moan escaping his lips. She moaned loudly as she felt his cock twitch and release inside her, rolling her hips into his. 

 

    Dean slowed his thrusts, stopping when he became too sensitive. Aurie let go of his wrists, biting her lip when she noticed the crescents her nails left in his skin. He dropped her legs, falling forward on his hands over her. 

 

    She chuckled, “Well, that was fun.”

 

    He laughed, “Yeah, it was.”

 

…

 

    Dean rolled off of Aurelian and climbed off the bed, going to the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth, and she took it and cleaned herself off. He sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. 

 

    She stood up, taking the cloth to the bathroom and throwing it on the floor. She came back in the room and grabbed her panties off the other bed, sliding them on. She found her bralette and pulled it on. She heard her phone go off and she dragged it out of her jacket, shooting a message back to her brothers to let them know she was okay.

 

    Dean was pulling on his boxer briefs when she finished. “I’d let you stay, but I think my brother wouldn’t appreciate it.”

 

    She laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think he wants to come back to sleep and find his big brother still in bed with the chick he picked up in a bar.”

 

    She threw on her jeans and crop top, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before checking to make sure her wallet was still in the other. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. 

 

    Dean watched her get dressed as he leaned against the headboard, his jeans already on. “You never told me where you’re from.”

 

    Aurie smirked at him. “You never asked.”

 

    He chuckled, “Now I’m asking. Where?”

 

    She shook her head, thinking better of telling the truth. “Pennsylvania.”  _ Close enough to New York that I could see him again, far enough away to be safe. _

 

    He nodded, “Can I call if I ever come through there?”

 

   She raised an eyebrow. “If you want.”

 

   She grabbed a pad of paper off the desk and wrote down her burner phone’s number. She handed it to him and went to pull on her ankle boots. She sat on the desk, drawing on her boots when she saw something shining under the bed. 

 

    “Where are you from, Dean?”

 

    Dean looked over the paper before setting it on the end table next to him, grabbing his phone and tapping away on it. “Kansas. Want me to walk you back to the bar?”

 

    She shook her head. “No need. Not my first rodeo and I can protect myself.” 

 

    He gave her a skeptical look but didn’t argue. She hopped off the desk and combed her hair out with her fingers. He set his phone down, stretching.

 

   “Well, see you if you ever come to Pennsylvania.”

 

   He nodded and got up, grabbing her waist and kissing her. “Sounds good to me.”

 

   He went and sat on the bed again, leaning back against the headboard as she zipped up her jacket. She saw the shiny thing glint again and squatted to look at it. 

 

    “Hey, I think one of us lost something under here.”

 

    She reached for the item, noticing it was a knife. She wrapped her hand around it and stood, yelping as her blade nicked her thumb, the flesh hissing. She dropped the silver blade and looked up to see Dean’s wide eyes. 

 

    She dove for the door, wrenching it open, and flying out into the night. She heard Dean yell her name and try to pursue her, but that just fueled her to run faster. She put all of her energy into her escape, thankful for once that she was born a shapeshifter.


End file.
